


O Boże, Bóg!

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 11
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Samowi włącza się tryb fanboya.Seria sezonowa: sezon jedenasty.Betowała Rzan.





	

O Boże, o Boże, o Boże!

To był Bóg! Najprawdziwszy Bóg! We własnej osobie. Znaczy, w osobie Chucka, ale tak jakby we własnej. Znaczy, chyba własnej.

Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. TO BYŁ BÓG. B-Ó-G. Wiedział, oczywiście wiedział, jak irracjonalnie się zachowuje, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na samoistne włączenie trybu fanboya (teraz trochę lepiej rozumiał psychofanki Supernatural, bo, o Boże, to był Bóg, i on całkowicie, i niezaprzeczalnie był właśnie takim prawdziwym psychofanem).

Miał tyle pytań! Ledwo wytrzymał, by nie wykrzyczeć ich w sekundzie, gdy się pojawił. Bo...

O Boże, o Boże, o Boże! BÓG!


End file.
